


the art of persuasion

by ambee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Grandthorki, Humiliation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Vibrators, Voyeurism, let me have my fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambee/pseuds/ambee
Summary: The Grandmaster has another, more interesting obedience device. He is also enjoying this whole "brothers" thing.In other words, the Grandmaster likes his porn live-action, kinky, and under his control.





	the art of persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> so what did i do on christmas this year? well gee :]
> 
> as always, please heed the tags! also this is uh very self-indulging i'm sorry

 

 

 

 

Almost at once Loki toppled onto Thor's side, gasping in shock and clinging tightly to his cape.

 

"Oops, wrong button," the Grandmaster said, not looking sorry at all.

 

Bewildered, Thor angled Loki's chin in his hand, only to see his cheeks flushing red, shallow pants escaping through his gaping mouth, and he could feel him swallow heavily where his fingers rested against his throat. Frowning, he tilted his face up further for inspection, but Loki's eyes remained stubbornly shut, refusing to look Thor in the eye.

 

Weakly, Loki wrenched his face away from his grasp, burying himself into Thor's cape like a child.

 

Something was not right, especially when Loki was too fucking proud for his own good -- he was not this shivering man here, whimpering softly into his cape. It sent waves of _something_ down his spine, and he promptly glared at the Grandmaster, awkwardly grasping his brother in his arms and barely concerned that, perhaps, he might get _zapped_ too.

 

"The darling has been naughty," the Grandmaster said, holding a button on his remote (with a little " _boop_!"), and Loki jerked again in Thor's hold as if he was trying to restrain himself, face scrunched up as if he was in pain, yet he wasn't pulsing with electricity like when the disk embedded into Thor's neck was activated.

 

"I didn't do anything," Loki gasped, knuckled turning white as he gripped the fabric.

 

"I don't care. Keep pouting. _Love_ that face you make there -- oh, we can't have you hiding! Look up, pet."

 

Each word the Grandmaster let out made a vein in Thor's neck twitch, twitching even more so when Loki looked up, eyes wary, sweaty and a little tear on his lips from where he had worried the bottom one too hard.

 

The Grandmaster was teasing Loki somehow, but he absolutely couldn't exactly fathom _how_. 

 

He still hadn't released the button.

 

And he didn't realize how his frustration was making him clutch harder at his trembling brother until Loki gave a delicate moan, shifting subtly against his body. But Loki looked like he was going to collapse, so Thor pulled him up from under his arms, adjusting him properly against his chest.

 

He looked terrible.

 

"My brother looks ill," Thor argued.

 

He saw the flash of a raised eyebrow at "brother." Loki stammered back with "adopted."

 

"No," Loki said despairingly, trying to pull away, his motions too weak. "F-fuck, leave me be -- "

 

But then the Grandmaster pressed another button and Loki let out a scream and Thor felt it, the hard prod of Loki's prick unmistakable against Thor's hip. Loki couldn't find the energy to cringe, but the mortification on his face was clear as he came, nose scrunching up and eyebrows furrowing. After a few moments of gasping and panting he soon became a dead weight in Thor's arms, sinking heavily in his exhaustion. Thor could only stare at that softening face, gawking in shock, not daring to look up at the Grandmaster.

 

"There we go. You're getting better at this, oh, did h-he fall asleep? Here, hand him over to me. Don't worry, big brother, I'll take care of him."

 

His voice snapped Thor out from his scrutiny, only holding onto Loki tighter, protective and letting out a dry laugh that could rival Loki's. "He is not a piece of meat to defile."

 

The Grandmaster opened his mouth, clicking his blue-painted fingernails together before Loki interrupted him.

 

"Thor?" He heard a sleepy voice next to him, and when he opened his eyes, his face was so innocent that Thor felt as if he was young once more, smiling despite it.

 

. . . . .

 

The euphoria was fading.

 

Now he just felt dirty.

 

He woke up to the sight of Thor's bright, smiling face and he scowled, hands curling to fists against him.

 

For fuck's sake, he had just come in his brother's embrace, and he still felt the remains of his pleasure on his outfit; his blush could burn when he realized it had gone through his front and had left a wet spot -- small, yet obvious -- against Thor's thigh.

 

"Come here, that was lovely. You're too precious!" A snap of fingers, and Loki felt the weight of his attention turn to Thor. The Grandmaster's voice became something formidable. "Let him go, darling."

 

Perhaps it was from the dizziness from the constant orgasms because he jumped at the Grandmaster's voice, causing Thor to nuzzle against his cheek to comfort like a fucking puppy. He didn't need his _coddling_.

 

There was a moment, and then Thor jerked as the Grandmaster pressed the other button, and despite his own control device, he did not envy Thor as he fell to the ground in pain, letting out a groan as it stopped.

 

"Oh, Loki, my honey... Kneel down for me here, where the whole city might see you, out here. Maybe... maybe I could broadcast this one day, might that be a picture."

 

There was a moment of hesitance when Loki glanced at Thor, only to turn away to the Grandmaster, the flush still high in his cheeks and neck.

 

His voice became darker. Still light and airy, but his message was clear: this was a warning. "So _obedient_ , my Loki."

 

Loki gulped and closed his eyes, going down on all fours on the floor facing the window as he knew the Grandmaster liked him: bottom half lying against the ground and ass propped up high, this particular position frustratingly familiar to him now.

 

Loki wanted to die from shame.

 

 

He opened his eyes a crack and also decided he wanted to slap that stupefied expression right off of Thor's stupid fucking face. 

 

Loki thought that he _really might die_ when the Grandmaster -- _his_ master -- peeled off his clothes, saving his pants for last, revealing the evidence of his pleasure splattered against the fabric.

 

He couldn't do anything except shiver as the Grandmaster pulled out the toy -- the same shade of color the Grandmaster wore on his nails, another sign of his ownership -- out of his cunt and asshole, holes slowly giving as the two ends of the toy slipped out, leaving him feeling empty and wet -- the copious fluids dripped steadily down his thigh and he kept his gaze on the ground, unable to meet Thor's eyes as the Grandmaster examined the toy closely, the toy absolutely coated in his glistening juices.

 

"Look at this," he heard the Grandmaster say to Thor. He let out an undignified yelp at the playful slap he gave his ass, leaving him fuming, boring holes into the cold tile.

 

Loki was stabbed by a savage spark of pleasure when he heard Thor's grunt, presumably at the other -- ah,  _normal_  -- control device the Grandmaster used on him. The feeling quickly faded when he felt gentler hands on his cheeks moments later, the Grandmaster guiding Thor's hands on his body, spreading his cheeks from the bottom, together, exposing everything that Loki had to offer. Loki just imagined it, the puffy skin red from the ruthless pleasure, every patch of exposed skin either shiny with sweat or oil or flaking from his own cum, and Thor engulfing it all in his warm palms. The thought made him harden again, and at the same time he was terrified at the small want, a hope to _impress_.

 

"Exotic, isn't he?" the Grandmaster murmured, guiding his hands over Thor's, kneading Loki's flesh and causing his cunt to squelch.

 

Numbly, Thor nodded.

 

"Beauties like him are rare, very special..." He leaned forward to tug on Loki's cock, making him whine. "And I intend to have fun with him. Oh ho ho, you're interested!" There was a moment and Loki flashed a quick glance at Thor from his downward position -- on one hand, he felt outright disappointment, and simultaneously, his heart fluttered, pleased. One of the Grandmaster's hands left Loki's flesh and onto Thor's, palming at Thor's hardening flesh. His eyes were closed, the slightest flush on his face, and frustratingly he still managed to look majestic even in this.

 

He could stab Thor.

 

His hands were still warm on his cheeks.

 

Loki lurched as he felt the press of a toy against his asshole, tightening his fists as the Grandmaster popped the little thing inside. At once Loki's heart started to fucking pound, already anticipating the harsh pleasure inside. He was reduced to a fucking whore.

 

"Help a hopeless voyeur, why won't you two?"

 

The flash of rage on Thor's face was hilarious until Loki remembered that the Grandmaster was talking about them _both_.

 

"Sparkles, lord of thunder, big brother. You know what to do. Do you need prompting?"

 

The toy buzzed violently against his prostate and Loki screamed, his wilted cock springing up, bobbing as he thrust shallowly into the air. The vibrations seemed to be getting stronger -- or perhaps it just because of the sensitivity he felt, his mind muddled but his sense of touch intensified from his last orgasm and too aware that both his brother and the Grandmaster were right there behind him.

 

Thor pulled his hands away from Loki's skin as if he just remembered that they were there, quick enough as if he had been burnt. "I-I'd rather not." Thor sounded breathless, and under his panting Loki cursed him.

 

"You sure?"

 

And of course, Thor's mistakes would come at Loki's expense.

 

The pulses became stronger and suddenly Loki moaned, come striping the floor and cunt clenching around nothing while the toy calmed down to the point of being _just_ tolerable, milking out his come in slow dribbles.

 

He didn't dare move from his position, his legs shaking underneath him and watching the Grandmaster twiddle that infernal remote between his fingers. He slipped two fingers inside of Loki's leaking cunt, pushing down to rub that spongy skin.

 

"All right, all right!" Thor exclaimed when a particular thrust of his fingers made Loki squeal.

 

To Loki's intense scorn, it took a few more moments of insinuating commentary from the Grandmaster for Thor to remove his own clothes, and sure enough, Thor's cock jutted out, flushed and outward.

 

Loki took harsh breaths through his mouth and looked away, red, as Thor met his eye.

 

It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. It just infuriated him that he had to see it again like _this_.

 

Just as Loki braced himself at the pressure of Thor's cock dipping between his folds, he heard the Grandmaster speak again and he grimaced, preparing for whatever he had to say this time.

 

"Now Loki darling... I've heard the term brother, if I've heard correctly, between you two? It's hot, so you will call him that, call him your big brother."

 

Loki froze. He couldn't see their faces anymore, not when Thor lay over Loki like some great stallion of Asgard, his arms blocking his vision even when he craned his neck to the side. However, it did not stop his expression of outright indignation, only for the toy inside his butt give a happy little buzz.

 

"Brother."

 

" _Big_ brother."

 

"B-big brother." Loki barely conjured up the energy to whisper, and shame dripped in every syllable. He thought that maybe these few moments would make Thor -- or himself, for that matter -- wilt, but when he breathed and Thor's cock slipped against him, it seemed even harder. That bastard!

 

A few moments passed when Loki was sure Thor was just staring at his back and questioning his ridiculous morality.

 

He became restless, and evidently, so did the Grandmaster.

 

"How many times do you think he can come from _this_ , sweetie, before you stick your cock in?"

 

"I'm sorry," he heard Thor murmur to his ear, a strong arm holding Loki's underside protectively (Loki rolled his eyeballs), and pressing in. He was bigger than the Grandmaster, filling in every space as he entered him inch by inch, but with the abundance of his precum there was hardly any difficulty at all.

 

When his entire length was sheathed inside, he nestled his face again Loki's neck intimately, as would a lover; Loki would have jerked away from the _sentiment_ if it didn't feel so damningly _nice,_ despite the oversensitivity that made his cunt feel hot.

 

Thor grunted when the toy started again hard, and with a shudder Loki realized that Thor could feel it through his walls.

 

He let out a soft whimper as he came once again, his cheek pressed tightly against the tile (he'd hide his face, but he knew the Grandmaster wouldn't like _that_ ), gaping his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears stain his lashes.

 

. . . . .

 

Thor couldn't have Loki crying away at that little toy forever, but now with his tight warmth clenching and wet around him, he could almost forget how he came to this particular situation in the first place.

 

The sensations were unbearable -- he could feel the toy vibrating against his cock, and he had to stop himself from coming then and there as Loki came again, body quivering underneath him and Thor shushed him as he would some small animal, rubbing soothingly at his abdomen as Loki whimpered into the floor.

 

Normally Thor would expect hissing and biting at his babying, but Loki seemed to gravitate into his touch instead, belly heaving heavily into his hand as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

He also didn't know whether to be aroused or disturbed with Loki's constant mantra of "my brother, brother" under his breath while rocking on his cock.

 

"Do it now," Loki gasped, trembling as if he was trying his damnedest to keep himself up and exposed. "Do it, please, fuck me."

 

And after holding back for so long, that was the last mark of persuasion that Thor needed.

 

In his desperation he plunged into Loki, his walls hugging around him rhythmically from the remnants of his orgasm, chasing after his own with a feverish determination, not knowing whether to ground upward toward the continuous pulsing of the toy or deeper inside, settling with a wavering mixture of the two.

 

He couldn't find himself to stop, to comfort; the arm that wrapped around Loki's middle now held him in place for him to fuck into rather than to caress, drinking in the sounds that came seemingly unbidden from Loki's throat.

 

"Come on." The Grandmaster's coaxing was faint in Thor's delirium. "Be nice and good for your brother."

 

Below him Loki whimpered, shaking with the force of Thor's thrusts, seemingly delirious. "Brother."

 

"It's okay," Thor panted, hand moving to stroke Loki's cock to which Loki arched up, almost as if he was shying away from the rawness of his skin. His orgasm was quiet, but Thor's was not, grunting harshly into Loki's shoulder, thrusting deep inside when he came.

 

It was after the ecstasy had pounded out of his blood that he realized the weight of what he had done, moving his arm's hold on Loki as he slipped out, the slick noise of his cock making him flush.

 

He couldn't even look in Loki's direction, filled with sickened guilt at the state he left him in; somehow Thor left him in worse of a position than he found him, holes still obediently displayed, puffy and red from their use and a puddle of drying come beneath him.

 

He looked utterly debauched.

 

He also didn't move from his position on the ground, and Thor winced at where Loki's knees were rubbed raw from getting shuffled roughly over the tile.

 

He saw Loki flinch and realized it was because the Grandmaster ran his hands over the remote once again, stroking carefully over the buttons but not pressing any of them, teasing.

 

"Oh, pet," he chortled, reaching in to cup Loki's chin, making Thor's skin prickle. "You did put on a wonderful show. Well done, well done."

 

And then he clapped, slow and loud, the single spectator of his self-directed show.

 

. . . . .

 

"I'm sorry," Thor said lamely as he carried Loki in his arms like a bride -- to which the Grandmaster insisted upon -- and carried him to the room down the hall as instructed, looking into Loki's face with dismayed eyes.

 

Loki looked like he was going to pass out, but he merely scoffed as he planted a gentle kiss to Thor's neck, falling asleep in his brother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @neveserene.tumblr and also comments are great!


End file.
